Street of Dreams
by potmonkeyjd
Summary: Nikky and her two room mates have left it all behind and come to La. With her boyfriend Vince dead and her unborn baby growing, Nikky learns to trust again, but will someone from her past break it all down? Can her room mates help? Or is she forever stuck
1. Meetings

It was Friday night, a hot spot in La's under slum, the faint bass of music could be heard, a hum the sounded so right, replacing the sound of crickets were engines roaring in the distance. Nikky could smell the sweat and oil of money. There was money being made around every corner_. The street races_ she thought. The night's heat was nothing compared to her heat, her passion in racing. She was of course, the best. But that was all behind her now. As she stepped out of her tricked out, dark blue Supra her long brown hair blew in the small gust of wind. She looked at her new house, her new life and shuttered. The house was 3 stories 4 bedrooms and as expensive as they get, the only reason she could afford it was to have roommates and that she did. She started to carry her bags in the house, and as she stepped back outside she saw a Toyota pull up. One of her other roommates, she had two, plus one on the way. She felt faint all of the sudden and pressed her hand gently on her stomach. _Calm down,_ she thought to herself as she hiked back to her car. Her two roommates were just kids compared to her, one hadn't even finished high school.

_So here I am_, she thought. _I made it here V_. After caring her bags into the house she decided to make conversation. She had picked out her roommates very carefully doing extensive background checks and even hiring a Private I. She knew everything about them. Erica, 17, runaway, Stole her mom's car one night after getting into a fight and knocking her out. Drove through 3 states all night long until she got to Kansas. She started racing to make ends meet until she could get here, to La. She had naturally brown hair but dyed it red, she weighed 170 and was 5'6. Jaki, 16, abandoned. She came home one day to a note and an empty house, She then drove to the nearest bar got shit faced and met Erica in Kansas. Yeah they knew each other, they grew up together spent 2 years in Lima together and never looked back. Black hair, weighed 174 and was 5'8. Jaki was still unpacking when Nikky found her.

"I heard some races, maybe I could get into some. " Jaki said with a smile on her face. She was the mediator. Never picked sides, never fought, Don't get her wrong she didn't want world peace or anything, she just thought the world fought enough. She'd always try to put a smile on your face even in the worst of times. Nikky shrugged as she went for a little knickknack on Jaki's dresser. A shell that had an arrow on it saying clambake and pointing to thin air. Nikky smiled lightly.

"When's Erica getting here? Nikky asked still playing with the shell.

Just then a door slammed. Jaki and Nikky went downstairs. "Fucking bitches!" Erica muttered. She was the hothead got it from her dad, 3 bar fights and 2 assault charges later she still didn't know when to walk away. She lived by the street and only by the street.

"Can you believe this shit, those girls really wanna get the shit knocked outta them."

Jaki laughed and Nikky smiled she had to. Erica was the comic relief, if she didn't beat the shit outta you she had you on the ground laughing. Nikky's stomach growled.

"I'm going out to get something to eat. Who wants to come?" Jaki raised her hand and Erica started to laugh.

"This ain't Kindergarten Jaki. You don't have to raise you hand."

Nikky could tell that as much as Erica joked around with Jaki., Erica felt responsible for her. Like another mother or maybe an older sister.

"What about you Erica?" Jaki asked.

"Nah I'm going to stay here and unpack." She dug through her bag and brought out a pack of Newports. "See ya'll later." She said lighting a one up.

Nikky knew where to go to get something to eat, her and V talked about La all the time, about the street races, the good food, the cars. They planned on getting a garage and tricking cars out. Nikky sighed and Erica and Jaki knew who she was thinking about.

"Come on Nikky lets go." Jaki said trying to wedge herself between Nikky and her thoughts and Nikky thanked her for it..


	2. Dreams For Awhile

Nikky tossed and turned all night, she couldn't stop thinking, about the life she had to leave behind and about her "hope" for the future.

"Nikky come here baby." V said smiling they were looking in the mirror and V had his arms around her, his bronze hands caressed her stomach. "I love you baby." He whispered. Nikky looked at him then back in the mirror and he was gone. "V!" she screamed as she awoke. She started to cry, not because of the dream but, because of the reality. He was gone at least to her. _24 weeks and I still can't him outta my head or my body._ she thought. Yeah she was pregnant and when she was four weeks along he left her. He was just going to visit for a little while and then bam! He was gone. She vowed to kill Toretto, for letting him die like that. Alone. Nikky shook the thoughts from her head. The nights were the worst lying in bed wishing he was there, trying to picture their daughter growing up without him. She couldn't handle it. She tried to drown out the sound of the streets and went slowly back to sleep.

Nikky got up around 6, she woke up earlier and earlier with each day of her pregnancy. She dreaded the final months when she would be awake at three, maybe even two. Her morning sickness was gone within the first month and now all she had to look forward to was the birth. She heard that 27 of women die during birth. And sometimes when she was up late she'd pray to god to be one of those 27. She wanted to be with V so bad. But she had a piece of him and she'd hold onto it forever.

Jaki and Erica were still asleep when she went out for a drive, She drove down Fisherview Road past the house were Toretto lived, Past the garage where V worked then finally where he was carried off in a plane to his death. She slowed the car down and walked into the field a cross stood there. What used to be pale white was now covered in mudd and grass. She could see dead flowers lying next to the grave. She fell down to her knees and started to cry. Her eyes closed, she felt the baby inside kick and she realized that someone was standing behind her. She quickly turned to see a man standing behind her with blonde hair, "What do you want?" she asked wiping tears from her face. "Are.. Are you Nikky?"

"How do you know my name?"

"I.. I Have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm Brian O'Connor."

Nikky stood up and started towards him . "Don't you ever come near me again!" She yelled. "You're the reason. You're the reason he's dead."

"He's not dead." Brian said sympathetically.

"What?" she had started to walk to her car but that had stopped her dead in her tracks.


	3. Good 'Ol Times

Nikky woke up next to his grave, this was the third dream she had about Brian and V's grave. When she started to get up she became dizzy, She rested in her car for a moment before driving to the E.R.

At the hospital Nikky was lying in bed when she heard a voice a very familiar voice. It was Leon. "Hey V look at this girl, coming into our garage actin like she owns the place. Nikky smiled as she wrapped her arms around V and kissed his neck gentle.

"You know one day you and me are going to be on a beach in La. And Leon and I are gonna open our own Garage." Nikky laughed as she kicked an old spark plug on the ground. "We gotta get there first."

"Speaking of which you remember Dom? Well he wants me to come down to La and stay there for a while, get settled then I can bring you down."

"Seriously? That's great V!" Nikky said jumping into his arms.

"Nikky?" Jaki was calling to her softly, tearing her from her memories.

"What's wrong?" Nikky asked the doctor.

"Nothing just a minor case of morning sickness. It comes and goes during this stage of the pregnancy it's perfectly normal."

"Take it easy and if you feel worse, just give me a call."

Jaki helped Nikky into the wheel chair and they left.

Nikky was on strict bed rest so she had nothing to entertain her but her memories. Thoughts of her and V together flooded her mind and as she fell slowly to sleep she swore she could have heard his voice.

When she woke up, she was in a black civic racing down the highway. Two black cars were beside her. She looked out the window in horror as V hung onto the front of a truck, the driver was holding a shotgun, "Nooo!" she screamed as the driver pointed towards his head. V dodged it as she saw the bullet pass through the car door. She watched as the driver cock the gun again and fired. Suddenly she was on the ground next to V his face covered in blood. "V don't leave me, Don't go." she said brushing his hair out of his face. He looked over her shoulder and she could see Dom, getting back into his car. She had started running after him when she realized she was in a hospital and she was standing by his bed. The doctor was staring at his watch and she could here a faint constant beep. She awoke gasping for air.

Her dreams had taken over her life and oddly enough she didn't care. Her dreams were all she had left of her life. Her love was dead and he wasn't coming back. Now she would have to tell her baby that her daddy was dead because Dom wanted more money. She got out of bed and went towards the bathroom, half way there tears started falling down her face as she remembered the first time she met V.


	4. A Way?

She could smell the oil of the garage and the sweat of summer. He was leaning on a **1969 Chevrolet Z/28 Camero, the car that dreams are made of. She walked in to get her oil changed and walked out with plans on Friday night. **

**"Excuse me, I'm runnin late can you help me?" she asked a little annoyed no one was rushing up to help her.**

**He grunted, wiping grease on his pants as he slammed the hood down. He stood there looking her up and down. Nikky blushed as his gaze pierced right through her. "We're busy." He said walking past her to another car. **

**She turned around following him "I'm serious I need my car fixed, I have to be at work in 15 minutes!"**

**He dropped the wrench and walked over to her looking her up and down again. **

**"Leon" he yelled, his eyes not leaving hers.**

**"Yeah" said a distant voice from the back. **

**"Customer." He yelled then went back to work. **

**She exhaled sharply.**

**"Forget it, I'll go someone else." She said starting to walk off. **

**"Wait." He said following her. "Just give me five minutes to finish her up." He said referring to the Camero. **

**"Thanks:" she said smiling. "Nikky." She said holding her hand out.**

**He wiped his hand on his pants again and took her hand in his. "Vince." **

**He got to work on her, as she sat by idly.**

**She watched him carefully, taking in everything about him. His bronze arms covered in tattoos, his brown, curly hair. His smell was intriguing, a mix of car grease, aftershave and something else she couldn't figure. "Summer." She whispered. That's what the smell was. He looked up at her from beneath the hood. Her eyes were wandering all along his body and stopped on his butt. He smirked at the realization that she was checking him out, and not the other way around. She blushed and dropped her gaze to the ground.**

**He shut the hood to her car and handed her the keys. **

**"All done." He whispered in her ear.**

**Nikky made it to the bathroom and back without anymore tears. She layed on her bed as the sweet smell of spring entered the room. Erica came into the room and sat down. "Wanna Talk?" She said grabbing Nikky's hand. She pulled away "Not right now, It's too hard." Erica nodded and left the room. **

**She went downstairs and found Jaki typing on the computer. "We gotta get Nikky outta this." **

**"Well if you know a way to bring back the dead." Erica said sarcastically**

**"He's not dead, He's Hiding, If He Escaped from the hospital then he could still be alive.." Jaki said hopefully. **

**"Jaki that was weeks ago and he was seriously injured he couldn't have made it that far. He's dead."**

**"But what if.." Jaki started**

**"So what do you suppose we do Jaki copy flyers?"**

**Jaki laughed briefly, "What about Mexico? Isn't where they found Dominic?"**

**" So you wanna go to Mexico? That's a pretty big country."**

**"Maybe we could ask that cop, what's his name..?"**

**"Brian" Erica said Harshly**

**"Yeah maybe he knows."**

**"And how do we find him?"**

**"Post flyers?" Jaki said smiling**

**Erica threw a pillow at Jaki.**

**"Well we gotta do something." Jaki said turning away from the computer.**

**Alright." Erica sighed, "I'll make a few calls see if I can find Mr. O'Connor."**


End file.
